


Stop Yeeting Nicole

by Pllionfish



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: Nicole gets thrown into a tree & has to stay awake all night,  whatever are she & Waverly to do?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	Stop Yeeting Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Wayhaught fic after becoming obsessed with the show last month. 
> 
> I deeply feel Nicole should stop getting thrown into shit & be able to go on vacation with her girl but until then we can play.

“What happened?!” Waverly Earp yelled as she ran down the stairs of the homestead to where Jeremy and Doc Holliday had her girlfriend, Nicole Haught, strung between them. Nicole hung limply like a scarecrow, her knees weak and eyes glassy and far away. 

“A demon threw Nicole into a tree,” Jeremy huffed, easing the taller red head into a waiting dining room chair. “Wynonna got it but Nedley made her go to the office to file a report. We told her we’d make sure Nicole was fine.”

“Fine? She needs to go to a hospital!” Waverly said, rushing forward to run her fingers over Nicole’s scalp. Sure enough, at the back of her head there was a nasty wound with caked blood barely clotted over the surface. “Jeez, you may need stitches, Baby.” 

“No,” Nicole slurred. “It’s not bleeding. I’m just dizzy, I promise.” 

“She almost certainly has a concussion,” Doc pointed out. “Which means she’s gotta stay awake and no alcohol.” 

“Stay awake? For how long?” Waverly asked, turning to the sink to scrub her hands and grab the first aid kit from under the knife drawer. 

“Twelve hours?” Doc shrugged. 

“Twelve hours! It’s eight at night!” 

“It’s just a precaution. If you’d rather not, we can take her to the hospital?” Jeremy asked. Nicole shook her head again. 

“No. I’m fine. It’s exactly like the last time, all they’re gonna do is poke and prod me all night for no good reason. I can stay awake, Waves. Don’t worry about me.” 

“I most certainly will worry about you, Nicole Haught!” Waverly snapped, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she turned to face her girlfriend head on. “This is your third concussion this year; you have to be more careful!” 

Nicole sighed and held out her hand for Waverly. The smaller woman stepped forward one step and then two before allowing Nicole to take her hand and pull her forward into her lap. Before Waverly could speak Nicole buried her face in the crook of Waverly’s neck and breathed deeply, inhaling everything that was Waverly and exhaling everything that wasn’t. 

“You’re right, Baby. I’m sorry,” Nicole murmured, muffled against Waverly’s skin. Waverly melted into the touch and ran her hands over Nicole’s shoulders lightly before glancing up at Jeremy and Doc. 

“I’ve got it from here, gentlemen.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Doc replied with a smile, giving Jeremy a light smack on the shoulder before leading them out of the kitchen and into the night. As the door clicked shut Waverly bent her head to whisper in Nicole’s ear. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

With a shallow nod, Nicole helped Waverly stand and then allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and led up the stairs to the bathroom. Waverly gently pressed her against the counter before placing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“Wait here.” 

With that, Waverly flitted off to start running a bath and pull out her needed medical supplies. As the tub filled with hot water, Waverly poured in a mix of lavender and peppermint bath oils along with some bubble bath before turning back to Nicole. She smiled as she took the fabric of her shirt between her fingers and pulled it up, slow enough for Nicole to raise her arms to assist. Waverly let out a shuddery breath as she saw Nicole in just her bra and dark wash jeans. Nicole’s eyes flicked up to hers and that damned smirk crossed her mouth. 

“You okay there, Waves?” Nicole asked, her dimples on full display as she watched Waverly blush from the tips of her ears to her chest. Waverly ignored her and brushed her hand over the back of Nicole’s hair, feeling for the wound before pressing an alcohol soaked pad to it. Nicole’s body tensed up as she hissed out a swear. 

“Sorry, I know it stings,” Waverly frowned, rubbing another pad to the cut until it came back clean. “Do you want the bath to yourself?” 

“Baby, there is not an injury that I could have that would keep me from wanting you naked and covered in bubbles.” 

“Blinded by jellyfish?” Waverly asked while untying her shirt slowly. 

“Mm, you can blindfold me anytime you want,” Nicole said, trailing her fingers down Waverly’s sides. “And I like this…” 

“It’s new,” Waverly said, reaching around to undo the lacy green bra. “I figured Wy would be less likely to steal it if it weren’t black.” 

“Mm, clever girl… is it a matching set?” Nicole asked, running her hands down over Waverly’s ass to unzip her skirt. “It IS.” 

“There was a sale.” 

“And you didn’t take me?” Nicole asked, leaning forward to barely kiss Waverly’s neck. “I’m offended.” 

“The day I take you lingerie shopping is the day we get arrested for screwing in a changing room,” Waverly gasped, though not entirely opposed to the idea. 

“We won’t get caught,” Nicole assured her, pushing the lacy green fabric to the ground. Waverly shook her head from side to side as she eased the zipper of Nicole’s jeans slowly down before pushing both them and her sky blue boy shorts over her hips in one move. “Baby.” 

“Hush, the bath is nearly full,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole forward. Within moments, Waverly had sunk into the blistering hot water and had leaned back against the tub to wrap herself around Nicole’s torso. Once they were settled, Nicole sat forward to turn the water off before leaning back and allowing Waverly to gently wash her hair. 

“If you’re trying to keep me awake, this is the worst idea ever,” Nicole sighed as Waverly ran her fingers over her locks of hair, tenderly rinsing out blood and dirt until it ran clean. 

“You HAVE to stay awake, Nicole,” Waverly warned. “But you also need to be clean…” 

“I am very dirty,” Nicole agreed with a wide smile as Waverly ran a soap covered loofah over her skin. 

“Mmm, filthy,” Waverly said, her lips brushing against Nicole’s earlobe lightly. Waverly grinned at Nicole’s shudder, thrilled at the reactions simple touches got her. “Of course, if you’re in too much pain..” 

Nicole replied by running her hands over Waverly’s thighs, her nails digging in slightly to the soft skin. Waverly hissed before leaning forward to kiss Nicole’s strong shoulder blade, dotting pecks up her neck to her ear. 

“Turn around, Baby,” Waverly whispered, guiding Nicole by her hips until they faced each other in the water. Waverly adjusted her grip so that her legs stayed wrapped around Nicole’s waist but she used the leverage from the water to pull herself up higher on Nicole’s lap. “This okay?” 

Nicole nodded like a puppy being asked “is that enough steak?” Waverly giggled as her hand dropped down Nicole’s body to dip under the water. As soon as she touched hot slick skin under the bubbles Waverly closed her eyes and moaned in time with Nicole. Waverly wasted no time as her fingers found exactly where Nicole wanted her. 

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole gasped.”That’s it right there.”   
Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheeks and eyelids as her hands worked in a slow, smooth rhythm that used the water to her advantage. Soon, she could feel Nicole begin to tremble against her touch, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she started to lose herself. 

“Oh, there you are,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole even closer. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

Nicole shot her a deadly look. 

“Waves, if you stop I may seriously die.” 

Waverly smirked as she doubled down on her efforts, two fingers easing in and out of Nicole while the thumb of her other hand pressed hard against her clit. Two bated breaths later, Nicole arched into her touch violently, her voice harsh and high against the tile walls as she shook and pulsed around Waverly’s hands. 

“Baby, my god,” Nicole gasped, sliding back into the water. Waverly chuckled, resting back against the back of the tub. 

“How’s your head?” Waverly asked after a moment. 

“It’s fine, I promise, Waves,” Nicole said, sliding back into Waverly’s embrace. “Now how about we get out of here and go “stay awake” somewhere else…” 

“Nicole! We cannot have sex all night!” 

“Says who?! Because I know for a fact that I can keep you going until sunrise…” Nicole said, leaning forward to pull the plug on the water. 

“You have a head injury!” Waverly protested weakly, watching as Nicole gracefully stood and stepped out of the tub, droplets of water cascading down her back, ass and calves. Waverly let out a quiet whimper at the sight before pulling herself to her feet and grabbing a clean towel from the rack. “Besides, if we go to bed you know you’re just going to go to sleep.” 

Nicole tossed a wink over her shoulder as she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her waist. 

“Who said anything about bed, Baby?” Nicole asked, strutting out of the bathroom and down the hall, her long hair dripping down her back the color of molasses. 

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled after her before swearing and darting to follow her down the stairs, wrapped in her own fluffy bathrobe. She stopped, transfixed at the door, watching as Nicole knelt before the hearth and built a quick teepee of tender before striking a match in the otherwise dark room. Once the fire caught, Nicole stood and turned to face Waverly with a wicked smile.   
“Come on, Waverly, don’t act like you haven’t dreamed about this; an empty house and a roaring fire…” 

Waverly bit down on her bottom lip, flushing pink rather than admit that Nicole was absolutely right. Nicole chuckled low in her chest before stepping forward to the middle of the room, her hands resting on the edge of the towel at her hips before they deftly released the makeshift knot and dropped the fabric to the ground. Waverly gasped. 

“Now you’re not gonna leave me hanging out here, are you Baby?” Nicole purred, taking another step towards Waverly before the younger girl snapped. Waverly barely had enough control to simply rush forward and inhale Nicole in a hot, wet kiss before pushing her back to the couch. “There you are,” Nicole murmured while untying the belt around Waverly’s waist and pushing the robe to the ground as Waverly pushed her into a seated position and straddled her hips. 

Both women arched into the sensations of hot damp skin meeting over soft, worn cotton as Nicole pulled Waverly down onto her lap harder. 

“God, Waves,” Nicole whined, dipping her head to envelop Waverly’s breast with her mouth. “I want you.” 

“You have me,” Waverly promised, her fingers laced through Nicole’s hair, pressing her to her chest with more than a little desperation. 

“No, Baby, I want you,” Nicole said with emphasis as her hands slid down Waverly’s belly to her perfectly trimmed curls. “I want to taste you.” 

Waverly groaned. 

“Head injury, Nicole.” 

“There is nothing in the concussion protocol about eating pussy, Waverly,” Nicole said, delighting in the way that Waverly shivered above her at her words. “Please, Baby, it’s all I want…” 

Waverly closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Nicole’s as she took deep slow breaths. She knew she was going to cave and Nicole knew she was going to cave but it was good for her ego if she had to wait a moment. 

“Besides, you take such good care of me,” Nicole whispered, nuzzling the underside of Waverly’s jaw slowly. “Let me take care of you.” 

“You take care of me plenty, Nicole Haught…” Waverly replied, her voice so much stronger than she felt as Nicole ran her fingers over her thighs and hips. “

“Mmhmm, we take turns, Baby,” Nicole said, gently twisting Waverly so that she laid flat on her back on the long couch. “And right now it’s my turn…” 

Nicole nipped her teeth gently along the side of Waverly’s neck; the place that sent tremors up her spine and made Waverly taste vanilla in the back of her throat. Waverly moaned into the touch, not even bothering to fight the noise as it rippled out of her. Nicole stared up at her, mouth agape for a long second before she hurriedly bent back to her task, evoking another cry from Waverly. 

Generally speaking, they kept any loud activities confined to Nicole’s apartment but Wynonna was more than happy to inform them when they got a bit too descriptive by banging on their floor with a broom. Having Waverly fill the empty house with her sounds fulfilled more than a few fantasies of Nicole’s and despite the shitty start to the day she was beginning to feel like it’d be worth it in the end. 

“Fuck, Baby, yes,” Nicole hissed as she slid down Waverly’s body in a daze, her tongue eager to run over every inch of skin Waverly bared to her. The second her mouth ghosted over Waverly’s center Nicole had to take a deep breath through her nose to calm her senses. Waverly never failed to absolutely possess Nicole when she looked up at her through hooded eyelids, hair tousled, body heaving and absolutely soaked. “God, Waves…” 

“Nicole, if you don’t get on with it, I’m going to- FUCK!” Waverly started in a hoarse voice until Nicole immediately began running her tongue over Waverly’s clit. Nicole hummed in response, smirking into Waverly. Nothing else existed outside of Waverly writhing beneath her and the warmth from the nearby fire on Nicole’s skin. Nicole dove in, not moving quickly but ensuring that every flick of her tongue and touch of her fingers worked together to drive Waverly to utter destruction. 

Waverly almost felt embarrassed by the wanton noises Nicole ripped from her body. Almost. The God’s honest truth was that she had no control over any bit of reaction from her body, and that Nicole could have asked for any favor, betrayal or prize she wanted, as long as she didn’t stop. 

Somehow, Nicole must have understood this intimately but instead of teasing or torturing she simply allowed herself to give Waverly everything she wanted as deeply as she wanted it. Sure, the back of her skull was starting to ache and she could feel a fogginess on the edge of her brain from more than simple fatigue but nothing, not even Wynonna, was going to stop Nicole from decimating Waverly on her tongue. 

And decimate, she did. Within minutes of starting, Nicole was shocked to feel Waverly tense and shudder around her fingers, her voice raising an octave as her eyes slammed shut. Nicole quickened her pace just a touch, careful not to push too hard as Waverly arched into her mouth with a scream.

“FUCK! Nicole!” Waverly sobbed, dropping back to the couch in a heap. Nicole slowed her ministrations, careful to ease Waverly down before crawling up her flushed, sweaty torso. Waverly pulled her down for a weak, sloppy kiss in between gasps for breath. “That was…” 

“Mmm,” Nicole agreed, leaning in for another hot kiss before resting her head on Waverly’s heaving chest. 

“Uh-uh, Nicole! You can’t go to sleep!” Waverly cried, lightly shaking Nicole’s shoulder as the redhead groaned. 

“Come on Baby, I think if I can get you off twice I can prove my mental faculties are just fine,” Nicole sighed, turning her head to kiss Waverly’s breast once before laying back down. 

“That’s not the point, Nicole,” Waverly said, lacing her fingers through Nicole’s still drying hair before lightly tugging. “Now sit up.” 

“Taskmaster,” Nicole muttered darkly, pushing herself up to seated, Waverly’s legs strewn across her lap. “Fine. You got me up. Happy?” 

Waverly made a show of looking Nicole up and down as she reclined back against the armrest. From where she sat, Nicole was an ivory-skinned, leggy goddess with the most delicious lips on Earth and Waverly wanted nothing else than to watch her in firelight. 

“Now, Now Officer Haught,” Waverly purred, making Nicole’s eyes widen in surprise. “Surely you can’t be out of ideas for how to fill a night in an empty house where neither of us can sleep?” 

Nicole swallowed roughly before unconsciously reaching to the back of her head to touch her wounded scalp. 

“Baby?” Waverly asked in a concerned voice. 

“It’s nothing, Waves. Just… editing,” Nicole said with a light blush. 

“Editing?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, well, there are a few ideas that I had that may be a bit too much for my current condition…” Nicole said with a wry smile. Waverly felt her heart skip a beat before doubling in time. “Want to come over here so I can tell you?” Nicole asked in the low voice that she knew made Waverly shiver. Waverly slowly scooted closer and waited until Nicole took her hand to settle onto Nicole’s lap. Only once Waverly was secured sideways did Nicole lean forward and brush Waverly’s hair off her shoulder to kiss her neck; a move that Nicole knew would slay Waverly faster than almost anything. Nicole trailed small kisses up Waverly’s neck until her lips brushed over Waverly’s earlobe. 

“I would bend you over that armrest right there and fuck you from behind until you screamed my name and then I’d go twenty minutes more,” Nicole whispered, grinning at the immediate jolt that ran through Waverly at her words. “God, Waves, you have no idea what you do to me.” 

“I think I have a pretty good inkling,” Waverly whispered. “Tell me more.” 

Nicole nuzzled down into Waverly’s hair for a second to breathe her in and clear her mind. 

“Mmm, I want you on the stairs.”

“The stairs?! There’s no way we can pull that off, Nicole.” 

“Oh ye of little faith, Waverly Earp. Give me time and opportunity and I’ll have you on every surface of this homestead,” Nicole chuckled, her hands slowly working over Waverly’s shoulders. “Now, don’t tell me there’s nothing you want…” 

Waverly bit down on her bottom lip and looked away. 

“Oh shit, there IS something you want,” Nicole laughed, tightening her grasp on Waverly’s torso as she began to squirm.

“No! No, it’s not…” Waverly protested, her eyes everywhere but Nicole’s face. Nicole leaned forward just enough to kiss Waverly’s cheek. 

“Baby…” she drawled, knowing exactly what her accent did to Waverly’s insides. “Tell me, please.” 

“You promise you won’t laugh?” 

“I promise I won’t judge,” Nicole replied, kissing Waverly again. “Please?” 

“I… wanttohavesexinWynonna’sbed,” Waverly blurted out. Nicole froze behind her, not daring to breathe. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Nicole asked, strained. 

“I… want to have sex in Wynonna’s bed…” Waverly said slowly, looking at the floor. “I know, it’s petty and gross and awful and now you probably don’t want to have anything to do with me-” 

Nicole stopped that nonsense with a well-timed yank on Waverly’s locks to pull her into a fierce kiss. She pulled away quickly but held Waverly’s face to hers. 

“Waverly, there’s nothing you could do that would make me go. Now… why is this petty and gross?”

“So… you know how when Wy got back to town she… enticed Champ into giving her information?” 

“And you shot up his apartment, yeah I heard about that,” Nicole smirked and then sat up slightly. “Wait, did it bother you that Wynonna was with Champ?” 

“GOD no! He’s a douche canoe! No, Nicole this has nothing to do with him, I swear. I just… Sometimes Wynonna can walk in and ruin everything, you know?”

“You mean like the dozens of times she’s cockblocked us? Yeah, I’m familiar,” Nicole sighed. 

“Exactly! I love her but sometimes she’s a hurricane and I… I always have been the one to clean it up.” 

“I get that… but, Waves, what exactly does this have to do with having sex in her bed?” 

Waverly ducked her head once more and bit down on her bottom lip. 

“I guess… the idea that we got over one on her… one that she would never know about, obviously-”

“Yeah, that whole “demon slayer” thing is definitely something to consider -” Nicole interjected. Waverly nodded. 

“Right. But we don’t have to do anything, obviously. I recognize that it’s not particularly healthy.”

“Of course it’s not healthy to fuck with your sister, but it sure is fun!” Nicole giggled. “That said, she will literally send us to Hell if she ever finds out we fornicated in her bed… Wait a sec…” Nicole looked up with a devilish gleam in her eye. “Oh… Baby, I’ve got it. Come on, get up.” Nicole reached out and gave Waverly a light smack on the ass before helping her to her feet and pulling her up the stairs. Waverly didn’t say anything as she followed Nicole, but delighted in the quiet chuckles Nicole was smothering. 

When they got to Wynonna’s door, Nicole stopped and pulled Waverly to her suddenly before pushing her back against the smooth surface. Waverly’s eyes widened as she looked up at Nicole. 

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, her hands gripping hard on Waverly’s hips. 

“Her door?” Waverly asked in a giddy voice, her fingers already tracing Nicole’s cheekbones. 

“Think of it this way, every time she slams it we can remember the time we did the same…” Nicole said before dipping her knees to scoop up Waverly, her legs instantly wrapping around Nicole’s torso. Waverly gasped at the sensation of rubbing against Nicole’s firm abdomen, of nothing touching her but Nicole and the firm door at her back. Waverly looked up into Nicole’s deep brown eyes and smiled. 

“Yes.” 

With that, Nicole growled and pushed forward, her mouth hungry at Waverly’s throat. Nicole slithered one arm between them to cup Waverly’s mound while the other rested on her back to cushion Waverly from the brunt of her thrusts. Waverly tossed her head back with a moan at the feeling of Nicole powering her fingers with the force of her hips. 

Waverly gasped as Nicole worked her thumb in damnable circles over her clit, already feeling herself fly towards the edge of oblivion. Nicole’s breath was hot on her cheek and beads of sweat burned into her eyes as she poured herself into Waverly. Suddenly, Waverly sucked in a lungful of air before screaming out into the dark hallway, her voice loud and high as she cried out. 

Nicole pressed kisses to her chest and jaw, softly murmuring her worship as Waverly came down. 

“You good for me to put you down?” Nicole asked after a long moment of breathing. Waverly smirked and hummed her assent just before unwrapping her legs from Nicole’s waist and settling on wobbly feet. 

“Of course, my knees are a little weak… I may need to sit and rest…” 

“Sure, Baby, take your time,” Nicole panted, her eyes closed as she rested against the wall next to Wynonna’s door. Because her eyes were closed, she had no way to notice that Waverly was sliding to her knees in front of her. It wasn’t until Waverly placed a small kiss underneath Nicole’s belly button that Nicole’s eyes flew open in shock. “Baby!” 

“What? I’m just resting my legs after my ferociously Haught girlfriend just fucked me against a door…” Waverly ran her hands up Nicole’s thighs slowly as she looked up into Nicole’s eyes before kissing her again. Nicole bit down on her lip for a split second as Waverly moved closer, her tongue wetting her lips almost obscenely. 

“Oh fucking shit, Waves,” Nicole groaned as Waverly licked slowly through her wetness. “Please Baby.” 

“Please what?” Waverly asked, pulling away with a grin. Nicole melted against the wall. 

“Please do whatever you want, just don’t stop,” Nicole said, barely recognizing her own voice. Waverly grinned up at Nicole. 

“Whatever you say, Baby.” 

Nicole didn’t know how long Waverly had her against the wall but she was damned sure that the person in submission was not the one on her knees. Nicole babbled almost incoherently as Waverly worked her over, fiendish in her delight at having Nicole so openly and so intimately. When she felt Nicole’s thighs begin to shake, Waverly slipped in two fingers to curl up at the same time as she worked her mouth over Nicole’s clit. Within seconds Nicole was pulling on Waverly’s hair, crying out in sobs as she came against Waverly’s mouth. Waverly eased her down from her high before pulling Nicole to the ground to lay with her against the wall. 

“Oh my GOD, Waves,” Nicole breathed, tears streaming down her face to mix with sweat. Waverly chuckled before running her thumbs over the tracks of Nicole’s tears. “You’re amazing.” 

“I thought I was extraordinary,” Waverly joked before allowing Nicole to cover her face with kisses. 

“You’re everything, Waverly Earp,” Nicole swore, staring into Waverly’s eyes. She knew that Waverly wasn’t comfortable with expressing her emotions; how could she be with her past? So instead, Nicole focused on pouring every bit of love and affection into her expression as she pressed her forehead to Waverly’s. 

They stayed knotted on the second floor hallway for a long moment before Waverly’s leg began to go to sleep. She stood clumsily and hopped around, amusing Nicole greatly with her naked dancing. 

“Shut up, Haught,” Waverly snapped as Nicole came to her feet in one smooth motion. Nicole wrapped her into a reluctant hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“Why don’t we go get under the covers?” Nicole asked, slowly rubbing Waverly’s back, which was now cool to the touch. 

“You can’t go to sleep, Nic,” Waverly sighed, pressing slightly into the touch. Nicole smirked.   
“We won’t go to sleep, Waves, I promise. We’ll just get cozy under the blankets and talk. You can ask me anything you want to know.” 

Waverly pulled back slightly, curious. 

“Anything?” 

“Anything,” Nicole promised, pulling back from the hug to lead Waverly down the hall. 

The two women entered Waverly’s bedroom and crawled simultaneously up the mattress and under the many fluffy blankets before settling into a pile in the middle of the bed. Nicole sat up against the headboard in an attempt to stay awake and Waverly cuddled next to her, her head resting on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“See? Isn’t this better?” Nicole sighed, closing her eyes. Waverly reached out and flicked her ear. “Hey!” 

“No sleeping,” Waverly warned. Nicole placed a quick kiss on Waverly’s head. 

“Yes ma’am. Now what do you want to know?” 

“Have you ever slept with a man?” Waverly asked. Nicole’s eyes opened. “What? You said I could ask anything.” 

“No, it’s fine, I was just surprised that’s where you started. I figured “desert island albums” or you know, “where would you hide a body” would be the opening round… But yes, I slept with a man. Or a boy-man rather… it was the worst.” Nicole flashed her dimples at Waverly before returning. “His name was Steve, it was in high school. I wasn’t a fan.” 

Waverly nodded to herself, not entirely surprised. 

“Now, do you want to just ask me questions or do you want to play?” Nicole asked, running her hand through Waverly’s hair. 

“What do you want to know?” Waverly asked, mildly surprised at Nicole’s interest. Nicole beamed down at her. 

“I want to know everything, Waverly. But I’ll start off slow. If we could go anywhere on vacation where would you want to go?” 

“We?” Waverly asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Answer the question, woman,” Nicole teased.   
“I’d want to see the ocean. I’m not picky which one. Somewhere I can get you in a bikini and we can stay on the beach with a hammock and a tiny hut with no phone and no one to interrupt us,” Waverly answered, feeling the tropical breeze on her face. “What about you?” 

“Hmm, that one is sounding pretty good… But I also want to take you to New Orleans. There’s nothing else like it and you’ve got to experience it at least once, Baby,” Nicole said, grinning at the thought of all of the sweaty jazz bars she could have Waverly in. “Tell you what, let’s go down to New Orleans and then hit Belize; we can have you in a beach hut before your hurricane hangover dries up.” 

“Now we’re talking,” Waverly said, running her hand down Nicole’s arm slowly. 

“Okay, I have one,” Nicole said with a smile that made her eyes crinkle. “If you could spend $1000 on anything in the world, what would you buy?” 

Waverly bit her lip in thought. She knew what the logical side of her would probably make her do with $1000 but that wasn’t the point of the question. 

“Honestly? I’d probably go shopping and then splurge the rest of it on a crazy good night with you,” Waverly said. Nicole smiled before kissing her forehead. “Oh. I know… Have you ever done any illicit drugs?” Waverly waggled her eyebrows mischievously at Nicole before realizing that Nicole was… blushing! “Oh my God you have!” 

“Nothing serious!” Nicole interrupted quickly. “I just smoked pot and tried mushrooms once. I, uh, used to smoke a fair amount of weed before I got my shit together…” 

“Oh. Really?” 

“Yeah, well, hippie parents and all,” Nicole shrugged. “I haven’t had any in years, obviously, but it is legal now in Canada…” 

Waverly sat up, agape. 

“You want to…?” 

Nicole smirked up at Waverly. 

“Technically, it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Screw your question, you’re talking about weed,” Waverly said. Nicole giggled. 

“Have you done it?” 

“Once or twice, in high school. I think it was shit weed, it just made me hungry and it made Champ smell even worse.” 

“Ah. Well, absolutely no pressure but I do seem to recall certain… heightened sensations during sex on weed…” Nicole said with a shrug. “If you ever become interested in trying it.” 

Waverly stared at Nicole as if just seeing her. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, are you suggesting that we get high and fuck?” 

“I mean, to put it bluntly…” Nicole smirked. “No pun intended.” 

Waverly laughed long and loud before resettling into Nicole’s embrace.

The night continued as such; both of them utterly comfortable with asking and answering any little question that came to their minds. Waverly learned that Nicole really didn’t like pickles, which made her laugh way too hard for some reason, and Nicole learned that the scar on the back of Waverly’s thigh was from when Wynonna accidentally stabbed her as a child. 

The sun had risen by the time that Nicole found herself flat on her back with Waverly leaned over her, her long russet hair curtaining them both from the outside world as she rocked her pelvis into Nicole’s stomach in low, slow circles. Nicole held Waverly to her with one hand while the other worked between her folds, her fingers slow and gentle. 

“What do you want?” Waverly gasped, continuing on with their game. 

“Mm, fingers, God Waves,” Nicole bit out as Waverly slid her hand down to Nicole’s aching wet center. “Is that good?” 

“Yes, fuck, Nicole.” Waverly bent forward to kiss Nicole fully, her tongue barely reaching out to taste Nicole’s gasping mouth as her fingers curled into Nicole. “Like that?” 

“Shit! YES, like that, Baby,” Nicole moaned, arching back into the mattress. “How are you doing that?” 

“Is that really what you’re asking?” Waverly smirked. 

“Fuck, you’re right, I don’t care,” Nicole growled, gripping harder on Waverly’s hips to push into her. Waverly closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before grinding harder into Nicole. “I’m getting close, Waves,” Nicole warned, quickening her movements against Waverly. 

“Yes, Baby, please,” Waverly managed, feeling the world begin to slip away as Nicole jerked against her. In a flash, both women made eye contact and immediately exploded into a tremor of limbs and expletives. Nicole held Waverly to her with crushing force as she fell back on the bed with a deep, sated groan, Waverly’s heart beating into her chest in a perfect hummingbird patter. 

Only then, did the two women realize that their perfect quiet isolation had been broken by a screaming, slamming banshee in the form of one Wynonna Earp. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I spend all night doing paperwork because HAUGHT SHOT GOT YEETED THOUGH A TREE and the thanks I come home to is a house that SMELLS LIKE A TUNA FACTORY?! Is there ANY PLACE YOU TWO DIDN’T FUCK!?” Wynonna yelled as she stormed through the lower level of the house and stomped up the stairs. “Don’t even have the decency to fuck at night like normal people, no you two have to get all Cirqe de Soliel at six in the FUCKING MORNING!” 

Nicole shook with silent laughter as Waverly buried her head under the covers, trembling as Wynonna threw open the door. 

“Good fucking morning, Haught! Now get off my baby sister and get dressed. You’re buying me breakfast while we air this bitch out.”

“Technically your baby sister is on me, Earp… and give me five minutes,” Nicole corrected, careful to keep the covers over her important bits. Wynonna turned and left the room with naught but a middle finger to the sky as her response. 

“Maybe we should’ve stuck to our room…” Waverly muttered. Nicole snorted, rolling Waverly off to her side before sitting up. 

“Maybe we should’ve fucked on her bed…” 

“Next concussion protocol, Baby, I promise,” Waverly said, placing a quick kiss on Nicole’s mouth before tossing the blankets off to get dressed.


End file.
